


Cancer

by Bakatsuki



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Death, Cieldeservesbeter, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakatsuki/pseuds/Bakatsuki
Summary: 'Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.





	Cancer

Ciel, 14 ans , regardait par la fenêtre de sa chambre les adolescents de son âge dans la rue , jouer au foot ou se taper des fous rires ou alors parler de filles. Il les enviaient. Il les enviaient tellement. Ciel n'allait pas à l'école et étudiait en ligne car le regard des autres à l'école le terrifiait. Rien que d'y penser lui mettait la boule au ventre. Malgré cela, il ne s'était fait qu'un ami en dehors du manoir , son nom est Sebastian Michaelis. Il s'était rencontré par hasard quand Ciel avait encore des cheveux et n'avait pas peur de sortir. Ciel se rappelait très bien de cet après midi.

Flashback

Il était 15h00 et Ciel commençait à avoir un petit creux et , heureusement pour lui , un marchand de glaces était installé dans son camion à la fin de la rue. Ciel hésitait un peu. Devrait - il vraiment y'aller ? Après tout il y'avait de quoi faire au manoir mais Ciel avait envie d'une glace à la vanille. Alors il y est allé. Il arriva au camion sans problèmes. Enfin presque... Le garçon arrivé avant lui avait prit la dernière glace à la vanille, sa déception était vraiment voyante. Le garçon qui tenait la glace dans sa main la tendit au plus petit : Tiens, tu peux l'avoir , dit le plus grand avec un sourire étincelant à en faire jalouser les étoiles.

-Tu n'es pas obligé , vraiment, répondit Ciel

. - Allez prend la , ça me fait plaisir et tu sais j'l'ai voulait pas tellement cette glace dit le garçon aux cheveux corbeau Ciel décida de prendre la glace et remercia son interlocuteur avec un sourire. - Au fait moi j'm'appelle Sebastian, et toi ?

\- Ciel.

\- T'es pas très bavard. Tu vois J'viens d'emménager et je connais pas bien Londres , tu pourrai me faire visiter ? Ça pas paraître bizarre on vient juste de se rencontrer et-

\- D'accord , viens.

Ciel commença à marcher sans attendre Sebastian mais celui-ci le rattrapa assez vite. Il lui montra le Golden Bridge , la grande roue , le meilleur magasin de chaussure et le magasin de mangas le plus proche car il s'avère que tous les deux étaient Otakus et leur anime préféré était Shingeki No Kyojin. Après cela , Sebastian et Ciel se promenait dans un parc , il parlait chacun de leurs hobbies, leurs familles etc... puis une question fatidique posée par Sebastian arriva :

\- Sinon, t'aimes les chats ?

-Euh... pas vraiment en faite je suis allergique aux chats.

\- Quel dommage , ne pas pouvoir toucher ces magnifiques créatures, je peux pas l'imaginer, dit Sebastian avec un ton dramatique ce qui fit rire Ciel. Sebastian était bouche bée devant le joli rire de son nouvel ami. " Il devrait rire plus souvent " se dit immédiatement Sebastian. Il passèrent le reste de l'après midi à parler de tout et de rien. Dix huit heures arriva et Ciel devait rentrer mais il ne l'avait pas envie, il voulait rester ici avec Sebastian.

\- Bon, je vais devoir y aller , à une prochaine !

\- Attends , je n'ai pas ton numéro !

\- Oui c'est vrai !

Ils s'échangèrent leur numéros et partirent tout deux de leur côté. Sebastian s'arrêta quelque secondes pour se retourner et observer Ciel s'éloigner mais Ciel ne fit pas de même. Après quelques instants Sebastian reprit sa route.

Fin du Flashback 

Ciel s'éloigna de la fenêtre pour s'allonger sur son lit sur le dos. Il prit son téléphone pour envoyer un message à Sebastian mais il se rappela que celui ci était parti en vacances en montagne et qu'il n'avait pas internet. Depuis le départ de Sebastian, son état avait empiré, certes avant il perdait déjà ses cheveux mais c'était camouflable mais maintenant... il lui restait quelques mèches par ci par là. Il était horrible à voir. Sa peau était pâle , il avait de grosses cernes et ses lèvres étaient fades et gercées. Vraiment horrible. Il décida de prendre son PC et de regarder Nos Étoiles Contraires. C'était son film préféré. Non pas qu'il aimait les films romantiques , mais il s'identifiait Hazel et Augustus, ils étaient si courageux et positifs , ils les enviaient. Mais la fin lui faisait peur , la mort d'Augustus le terrifiait. C'est ce qui se passerait si il mourrait. Ciel savait qu'il allait mourir, mais la mort lui faisait un peu peur. Comment cela se passerai ? Allait il souffrir ? Serait - ce rapide ? Il appréhendait vraiment. Comment ses parents allait ils le supporter ? Toutes ces questions lui donnaient un mal de crâne. Il savait qu'il n'allait jamais se marier et qu'il mourrait bientôt, il le sentait. Il le savait et ça lui faisait peur. Il était fatigué de la chimio, c'est pas une vie ça ! Ils comptaient même les jours qui passaient. Il était épuisé.

 

 

Le film était terminé depuis longtemps et Ciel venait de sortit de table. Ses parents essayaient d'agir normalement autour de lui mais il était évident qu'ils avaient peur eux aussi. Ce qui ne rassure pas Ciel. Il remonta dans sa chambre et se vautra sur son lit et reprit son PC qu'il avait laissé sur son oreiller. Il brancha ses écouteurs à l'ordinateur et se baladait sur YouTube, il finit par regarder les vidéos de sa youtubeuse préférée Lizza Koshy. Il enchaînait les vidéos et finit par se lasser. Il débrancha donc ses écouteurs , les rangea dans sa table de nuit puis il se leva pour reposer son ordinateur sur son bureau puis l'éteignit. Il enfila son T-shirt de pijama et garda son caleçon puis il se dirigea vers son lit. Il se mit sous sa couette et ferma les yeux , prêt à dormir. Mais un son vint le déranger. Puis plusieurs arrivèrent. Quelqu'un s'amusait à lancer des objets sur les carreaux. Ciel se dit que cette personne arrêtera quand elle en aura marre mais les coups devenaient de plus en plus brutaux , comme lancer avec plus de force. Ciel , énervé , se leva en vitesse et ouvrit sa fenêtre pour se prendre un caillou sur le front.

-Désolé, dit une voix qu'il connaissait trop bien.

\- Tu es rentré et tu m'as même pas prévenu ?!

\- J'voulais faire une surprise roh! s'exclama le garçon. Ciel , il est arrivé quoi à tes cheveux ?

\- Ah..euh..c'est rien va t-en. Mais le garçon, à la place , grimpa sur un arbre près de la gouttière et sauta sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Mais t'es malade !? s'écria aussitôt Ciel

. - Non j'vais très bien merci , répondit Sebastian un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans la pièce sachant pertinemment que Ciel ne voulait pas de lui ici.

\- Ciel , il est arrivé quoi à tes cheveux ? Demanda Sebastian d'une voix douce.

\- Je peux pas te le dire. Dit Ciel en baissant les yeux.

\- Pourquoi !?

\- Parce que tu me laisserai ! Dit Ciel en haussant la voix , les larmes aux yeux.

\- Quoi !? T'es fou je pourrai jamais faire ça !

Ciel n'était pas convaincu et tourna les talons. Sebastian l'attrapa par le poignet , faisant tourner Ciel, et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Sebastian, va t-en. Dit Ciel d'une voix sèche et tremblante.

\- Non. Répondis Sebastian d'un ton assuré.

Ciel le poussa violemment, ne pouvant plus supporter l'étreinte de son ami.

\- Sebastian, je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! _Cria le plus petit._  
_-_ Je ne partirai pas Ciel.  
\- Et arrête de me regarder , tournes toi , j'suis horrible à voir.  
\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes , bien sûr que non. Maintenant dis moi , il est arrivé quoi à tes cheveux ?

Ciel sentait le regard pesant de Sebastian sur lui , comme voulant percé son âme. Après tout , Sebastian était son ami, il pouvait bien le lui dire , non ? Une voie commençait à se former dans le ventre de Ciel mais il prit son courage à deux mains , comme Hazel.

\- Enfaite...  
\- Oui ??  
\- J'ai le cancer.  
\- Quoi !? _Dit Sebastian d'un ton interrogateur. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Pourquoi ne lui avait il pas dit plus tôt ?_  
_-_ Pourquoi tu ne me l'avait pas dit ?  
\- J'étais égoïste et je voulais pas que tu me laisses alors j'ai préféré te le cacher. _Dit Ciel en baissant le regard._  
\- Ciel ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- J'te laisserai jamais.

La réponse de son ami le fit relever la tête d'étonnement. Le pensait - il vraiment ? Ou alors ce n'était qu'un mensonge ? Voyant le tourment de son ami , Sebastian lui donna un magnifique sourire. Ciel sentit quelque chose dans sa poitrine à ce moment précis.

\- Au fait , je t'ai réveillé ?  
\- Oui mais c'est pas grave.  
\- Hum... demain on sort ? La nouvelle crêperie vient d'ouvrir j'aimerai trop qu'on y aille ensemble !  
\- Je sais pas , je verrai.

Ciel tourna les talons et se mit dans son lit sans jeter un regard à Sebastian.

\- Bon bah... Bonne nuit.

Sebastian commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre.  
Les batements de coeur de Ciel commençaient à accélérer, sa tête commençait à tourner il se sentait bizarre.

\- Reste avec moi s'il te plaît ! _Cria un Ciel paniqué._

Sebastian se retourna, étonné, puis s'avança vers Ciel et s'assit sur le lit , Ciel lui tournant le dos.

\- Tu penses que tu peux dormir ici ce soir ? _Dit Ciel d'une petite voix._  
\- Je pense que oui.  
\- Ok.  
-...  
\- Qu'est - ce que tu fous , viens.  
\- Euh..oui.

Sebastian se releva et enleva sa veste , ses chaussures et son jean et rejoignît Ciel qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Le coeur de Sebastian battait à la chamade , il était tombé amoureux de Ciel dès le jour où il se sont rencontrés mais il n'avait pas eu le courage de lui avoué car il ne voulait pas être rejeté par Ciel. Il ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans lui parler , sans le voir , sans son magnifique rire , sans son sourire éblouissant, sans lui.  
Sebastian se rapprocha un peu et passa son bras par dessus l'épaule de Ciel , celui ci fut surprit mais ça ne le dérangeait pas , ça le faisait sentir comme en sécurité, il avait moins peur. Ciel se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Sebastian, le bras de celui ci descendait maintenant au niveau de ses côtes.  
Ils restèrent comme cela longtemps, sans parler , juste à se regarder. Et Ciel avait envie de le fracasser sa jolie geule contre un mur , j'vous jure. Il était tellement beau , tellement vide , tellement lui qu'il trouvait ça marrant. Limite il aurait pu rire comme dans un spectacle de Garde Elmaleh. Plié en deux , brisé en mille. Ciel détestait tellement Sebastian de lui faire louper des battements de coeur et lui faire dégueuler des papillon tout droit sortis de son estomac totalement défoncé à force d'être retourné. Il le détestait mais j'vous jure qu'il l'aimait.  
Sebastian lui était concentré sur les magnifiques yeux bleus de Ciel. Dans ses yeux il voyait un univers propre à lui , un fragment de galaxie. Il y'avait des constellations scintillantes et si on regardait on pouvait voir des étoiles filantes.  
Ciel passa un bras par dessus Sebastian et le serra fort , posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ciel le faisait mourir au fond de ses bras , crever au fond de ses yeux , clamser au fond de ses sentiments. Ses sentiments qu'il avait peur d'avouer.

**I will not kiss you**

Sebastian rapprochait sa tête de plus en plus de Ciel , qui lui ne bougeait. Quand les lèvres de Sebastian frôlèrent celles de Ciel mais Ciel recula sa tête.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. _Dit Ciel._  
\- Pourquoi ? _Dit Sebastian avec un ton un peu blessé._  
\- Parce que...

**Cause the hardest part of this is leaving you.**

Sebastian ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Ciel. Même avec quelques touffes de cheveux restantes. Même s'il était chauve , Ciel resterai toujours magnifique à ses yeux.

**I will not kiss you.**

Ciel lui aimait beaucoup les cheveux noir de son "ami" , ils lui faisait penser à un corbeau. Et ses jolis yeux rouges lui faisait penser à un petit démon , ironique alors que Sebastian était un ange.

**Lips are shaped and faded**

Ciel ne pouvait embrasser Sebastian car il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs , un jour il devrait partir et le laisser. Et surtout ses lèvres était gercées et dévouées de couleurs. Dégoûtantes.

**Kiss you...**

Pris d'un élan de courage , Sebastian finit par poser ses lèvres sur celles de Ciel. Des lèvres rugueuses rencontrèrent des lèvres douces. Le coeur des deux garçons se mit à s'accélérer. Sebastian demanda l'accès à l'intérieur de la bouche de Ciel et celui ci accepta. S'en suit donc d'un long doux baiser tendre. Sebastian se détacha de Ciel pour qu'ils puissent respirer , il posa sa main sur la joue du plus petit et mit son front contre son front.

**And if you say**

**-** Ciel Phantomhive, je suis tombé amoureux de vous.  
\- Tais toi , _répond le concerné sur un ton moqueur et un sourire au lèvres._

**Goodbye today**

\- Sebastian, peux tu me relire ce poème de William Carlos Williams ?  
\- Tant de choses  
dépendent

d'une brouette  
rouge

vernie d'eau  
de pluie

à côté des poulets  
blanc.

Comme le poème était terminé, Sebastian décider de réciter sa suite.

-Et tant de choses  
dépendent

d'un ciel  
ouvert

par les  
branches

des arbres  
au dessus.

Tant de choses  
dépendent

d'un tube  
transparent

qui émerge du  
ventre

d'un garçon au lèvres  
bleues.

Tant de choses  
dépendent

de cet observateur  
de l'univers.

\- Toi qui ne sait pas quoi faire plus tard, deviens poète ! _Dit Ciel d'un ton assuré._  
_-_ Je m'en sens pas capable.  
\- Mensonges.

Ciel attrapa Sebastian par le col de son maillot et l'embrassa.

**I'll ask you to be true**

Ciel se détacha de Sebastian et lui sourit. Son sourire fit rater un battement à Sebastian, qu'est ce qu'il aimait ce garçon.

\- Dormons , non ?  
\- Tu as raison , Oyasumi.  
\- Oyasumi, je t'aime Sebastian.

Cette déclaration fit rater encore une fois des battements de coeur à Sebastian et lui le réchauffa en même temps.

**Cause the hardest part of this..**

**-** J'aimerai tout recommencer avec toi , recommencer à zéro. Tu réessayera de percer le mystère de mon monde et moi du tien. On essayera de deviner les lettres , les chiffres , les nombres qui forment l'équation devinerez notre vie.

Puis Sebastian se remémora que le film préféré de Ciel est NosÉtoiles Contraires.

**Is leaving you..**

**-** Il existe des nombres infinis entre 0 et 1. Bien sûr l'ensemble infinis comprit entre 0 et 2 ou 0 et 1 000 000 sont beaucoup plus importants que celui compris entre 0 et 1, certains infinis sont plus grands que d'autres. Je voudrais tellement avoir plus de nombres qu'on en aura , Ciel. Mais je suis reconnaissant pour notre petite infinité. Je ne l' échangerai  
même pas pour tout l'or du monde. Tu m'offres une éternité dans un nombre de jour limités et j'en suis heureux.

Sebastian voulait mourir de vieillesse à ses côtés. Il voulait un grand jardin avec un saule pleureur sous lequel ils s'abriteraient les jours de grandes chaleurs. Il voulait un foutu gosse à le faire crier à tout va , une balançoire, trois chambres, deux étages, un millions de souvenirs et une éternité avec lui. Il voulait se nourrir de sa vie , se noyer dans ses mots et aimer son âme tout entière.  
Mais Sebastian sait que son rêve ne seesait réalisera pas car Ciel à un cancer et ses jours sont comptés.

\- Bonne nuit , Ciel. _Dit Sebastian tendrement._  
_-_ Bonne nuit , Sebastian. _Dit Ciel avec un sourire._

**_Yes the hardest part of this_ **

Ciel se blotti contre Sebastian, s'agrippant fermement et le plus âgé passa son bras autour de l'épaule de Ciel en signe de protection. Et il s'endormirent paisiblement.

*

A leur horreur , les servants de la maison Phantomhive retouvèrent Ciel avec un autre jeune homme dans son lit. Les rayons de soleil tapait sur le visage de Sebastian, mettant en valeur ses joues rosées qui contraste à la couleur de peau pâle du jeune maître de maison. Sebastian ouvrit les yeux et , à la vue , des servants , so coeur se mit à s'emballer. Mais les servants ne s'emblait pas tourmenter par la présence de Sebastian mais par Ciel qui était toujours blotti contre lui . Un des servants était agenouillé au près de Ciel , la tête sur le matelas , des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Sebastian, prit de panique , mit un petit coup sur la tête de Ciel comme pour le réveiller.

Mais Ciel ne s'était pas réveiller et ne se réveillera jamais.

**Is leaving you...**

**-**

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai eu des émotions en écrivant ça ( oui oui je peut en avoir ) et je comprends si vous me haissez. J'ai vraiment aimé ecrire ce os mais je ne sais pas si j'ai réussis à faire ressortir les peurs d'une personne cancereuse. Sachez que cet OS est très vieux et date d'il y'a au moins un an donc soyez un peu indulgent avec moi s'il vous plaît ^^ Malgré que ce soit cul-cul la praline.  
> Pauve Sébastian.


End file.
